Fox Hunt (Version 2)
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Rewrite Version of my first successful Naruto Story. On the day of his birth, Naruto's family was attacked by a man claiming to be Kurama, the human form of the Nine Tails Bijuu. Thanks to Kitsuna Kurama's sister Naruto was safed, sadly this does not change the fate of Kushina and Minato, or does it. Fox Hunt is back and hopefully better than ever. Please review.


Hey guys. Well as you can tell by the title I have decided to rewrite the story that had really been my biggest hit in writing Naruto fan fiction. I had decided to do this after I have read over the original version of the story. While I was able to read the story, I noticed that I had made a lot of mistakes in both grammar and spelling.

However that wasn't the biggest problem. The problem was that there were a lot of things that I had written that didn't match up to the earlier chapters, heel even the author's notes and previews were wrong as well. So I decided that it needed to be changed.

One of those changes will be the fact that I'm going to change Kakashi's and Rin's daughters' name. The name 'Abee' was used because it was short for the Koran name for Scarecrow. Her new name will be Rinora. The one thing however that I will **NOT** be changing though is the pairings.

This story had started out to be a Naruto/Ino story and I plan to end it as a Naruto/Ino story. So if you wanted canon pairings then you are out of luck. I'll see you at the end for the ending notes.

Enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Fox Hunt (version 2)  
>By Kidan Yoshilda<strong>

**Rated: T+ (Violence, Cursing, and Blood.)  
>Action, Adventure, and Romance.<strong>

**Main Pairings: Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka  
>Sub-Pairings: Shikamaru Nara x Temari, Asuma x Kurenai, and Many more I think.<strong>

**Original characters: Kitsuna, Rinora Hatake.  
>Disclaimer: I only own Rinora Hatake, and Kitsuna. Everyone else belongs to Viz Media and Kishimoto.<strong>

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue: A Divine Warning.**

-Konoha, October tenth-

The night air was cool and crisp. While the village was in the middle of fire country that didn't mean that the seasons of change was ignored. It just means that the air would stay warm though. On this night all was quiet with one exception. Walking down the dirt path was a young woman, who could have been no more than a few years into her twenties.

Her long hair was kept in a pony-tail. She wore the robe of a priestess; her kimono like tope was made of the purest of white cloth. The bottom half though were not as bulky as regular pants, they were made to fit her better if the need was to arise and she was needed in battle. This sadly was why she was needed in Konoha.

As the young woman was stopped at the gates, two guards had stopped her from entering the village. "Halt!" One of them ordered. The young woman blinked at him. "We need to see some identification." He said. The young woman smiled. She always wanted to try this. "You don't need to see my identification." She said as she waved her hand.

To her shock it had worked. "No I guess I don't need to see your identification." The guard said back. The young woman blinked again. "What really?" She asked. The guard nodded. "Just wanted to see what you would do." He said crushing the hope that trick would have worked. "Meanie." She said. The two men laughed.

"Now then, we do need to know why you are here." The other one said. The woman nodded. "I'm here to see some of my old friends." She said. "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." The two guards looked at her and the one on the right said. "I'm sorry miss, but they left the village an hour ago." The young woman looked shocked. "Then may I see Hiruzen Sarutobi?" She had asked.

"May we ask why?" the young woman was about to shake her head before she thought about it. "As a matter of fact." She took in a deep sigh. "Like I said, I am a friend to Minato and Kushina. I guess you can say I umm, work for them, somewhat." She then took in a deep breath. "They are in trouble. I believe that some intents to release the Kyubi from its prison."

The two looked at each other and then waved her in. "A ANBU escort will take you to the third Hokage." One of the guards said. The young woman shook her head. "I'm afraid there isn't much time. Minato and Kushina are in trouble I most know where I can find them." She said as she ran into the village the guards had tried to yell at her but she was already long gone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Inside Konoha-

_Damn it kid, where the hell are you?_ The young woman thought. _Minato you better answer me or I'll tell Kushina about your reading habits young man! _ She was moving fast though the village. She knew he was here somewhere but she couldn't figure out where.

_Kitsuna?_ A voice had questioned her. _What the hell are you doing here?_ He asked causing the young woman to stop. _Listen Mina-Chan you're in danger, get Kushina and go to one of my shrines right now._ Kitsuna said. Then she paled she Minato replied back.

_I can't Kushina is in child birth, Oh Kami I never seen Kushina in so much pain before._ Kitsuna didn't have much time. She had to lock on to Minato's link and then teleport to their location. _Don't move and keep the link open Minato._ Kitsuna ordered. She closed her eyes and then she had vanished just as a group of ANBU had arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location-

"Ah!" A young red haired woman cried out. "It Hurts ya know!" A Young man was standing next to her. He had both his hands over the young woman's stomach as she cried out in pain. She was covered in sweat and was breathing had.

This young couple was no other than Kushina Uzumaki and her fiancé Minato Namikaze. Kushina grabbed the front of Minato's shirt and brought him down so he would face her. "I Swear to Kami, you are having the nex….ahh!" Kushina had let him go and cried out as she had to push again. "Lady Biwako, I don't understand, why is it so painful?" He asked the older woman who was Kushina's Midwife.

"You try having a baby the size of a watermelon though your penis then we'll talk about pain." Minato paled. "Pay attention boy!" She yelled at Minato. "If you slip up the fox will get away and then you won't have to worry about the pain." Minato turned back to Kushina and started channeling Chakra into the seal.

Another contraction had rocked Kushina's body and the young woman had cried out again. _Come on Naruto, Kyubi you stay where you are now you son of a bitch._ Minato thought. He closed his eyes he was keeping the seal from breaking. Not long into the process Minato and a telepathic contact from his adoptive mother, Kitsuna.

"We have to hurry." Minato said with panic in his voice. "I just got a warning from Kitsuna." Kushina eyes widen then she screamed in pain again. "She thinks that we're in danger, she wanted us to move to one of her shrines." Biwako shook her head, it was impossible at this point. Kushina was already crowning.

"One more push Kushina." Biwako said. "We'll move once the baby is born." Minato nodded he was still working on the seal. "Sweetheart I'm sorry but you have in handle the pain just a little longer." Minato said. With that being said, Kushina gave one last push and the air was filled with the cries of a new born baby.

Biwako smiled as she wrapped the little one in blankets. She then glared at Minato who wanted to see his baby. "Not yet." Biwako said. "Since she did all the work, Kushina gets to see the baby first." Minato blinked and was about to point something out when, then he sighed. Biwako smiled as she handed Kushina her baby. "Congratulations, you have a baby boy." Kushina smiled with a laugh.

"I finally get to see you little one." Kushina said. Baby Naruto was a sleep as soon as he was in his mother's arms. Kushina was just as tired. Biwako smiled. "Sorry Lady Kushina, but Naruto needs to be cleaned and then we must move you and Minato." Kushina nodded as she handed Naruto to Toki a Nurse who was pointed to them.

As the Nurse took Naruto and was getting ready to clean him up She felt a swearing pain run throw her lower abdomen. Looking down see saw a kunai sticking out of her stomach; the last thing that the young teen saw was a mask man who had taken Naruto from her. Biwako had turned around only to have been grabbed by the throat, without a sound the masked man had snapped her neck.

"What the hell?" Minato had yelled out. "Who the hell are you?" The masked man just looked at him. "Minato Namikaze, step away from the jinchuriki, or I will kill your son." He said as he bought out his hand.

"I think not asshole." A voice said as Kitsuna appeared and had punched the masked man in the face after grabbing Naruto. "Sorry I'm late Mina-chan." Kitsuna said as she handed the baby to Minato. "You fucking bitch!" The masked man had yelled out. Kitsuna turned around and glared at the masked man. "Kurama, is that anyways to talk to your sister?" Kitsuna asked. The masked man ripped the mask off his face and glared at the white haired woman. "I'm going to kill you and use your skin as a coat." Kurama yelled out and had started to attack Kitsuna who had started to block his moves with skills of her own.

"Minato get Kushina out of her. Don't let Kurama release his chakra!" Kitsuna had yelled out. Minato was caught between a rock and a hard place. He looked down at Naruto, then at Kushina. "Minato Go, I'll be fine as long as you hurry back." Kushina said. Minato nodded he couldn't carry both of them, so using the flying thunder god technique Minato teleported out of the cave to a safe house not far from where he lived.

Kushina watched as Kitsuna was fighting her brother. Kurama was pissed. Kushina could tell that much. As she watched them fight Kushina suddenly screamed out. The seal was fading, Minato had forgotten in the mayhem that was going on. She couldn't move yet, she was still too weak after giving birth to Naruto.

Kushina learned over the side of the table, the pain she was going though had caused her to though up blood. Kushina had to do something. If the Kyubi chakra was too escaped from the seal, Kurama would use that chakra and attack Konoha. "I want my Chakra back bitch." Kurama yelled out kicking Kitsuna in the face and pushing her out of the way.

"I won't let you Kurama!" Kitsuna said as she thrown a bola. The weapon had wrapped around his legs and Kurama came crashing down to the floor. "Have a nice trip see you next fall." Kitsuna said as she had kicked Kurama in the face. That did little to no good as the man have grabbed her feet and had tripped her down.

Once Kitsuna was down he slammed his elbows down hard on Kitsuna's throat, He had hoped that he had crushed her windpipe but he had no such luck. "Kitsuna!" Kushina cried out. Kurama grabbed Kitsuna by the neck and then had slammed her head hard into the ground, knocking her unconscious. "Kitsuna!" the young red head cried out.

Kurama sat up and undid the bola from his feet. "Kitsuna!" Kurama yelled out in a shrinking voice. "Will you shut up?!" Kurama had yelled at her. "Now where was I?" Kurama asked. "Oh yes, I was about to take my Chakra back. Kushina tried to back away from him, but the pain she was going though had stopped her as she screamed out in pain.

When she had stopped Kurama was sitting close to her, his hand on her cheek. "My you are beautiful, it a shame that I have to kill you." Kurama said. Kushina was panting the pain she was feeling was getting worst, she felt Kurama move his hand from her cheek, to her neck and down. Kurama gave Kushina a perverted grin as he cooped a feel of her breasts.

Then his hand landed on the seal. With and open palm strike he had hit Kushina so hard that she had been thrown off the bed and had hit the wall hard. As Kushina fell down the wall, a blood trail had followed. With tiring eyes Kushina looked up. In Kurama's hand was a glowing light. Kushina knew what it was. It was the bastards' chakra. Chakra that he had been searching for, for over a hundred years. Kushina owned the bastard a beating for cooping a feel, but she couldn't move if she did her body would scream in even more pain then she was when she was given birth to Naruto.

Her bloodline was already working overtime, Kushina could tell that her healing factor was already pushed to the limits, after all not many people can have the chakra of a bijuu rip out of them and live to tell the story. Kurama turned to Kushina. "Well I guess it's time to go." He said. "After all I have a village to destroy." He growled at the young red head.

Then he thought of something. Raising his hand Kushina started to float up in the air. "You're powerful for an Uzumaki." He said. Kushina hands had moved to her neck. "I can sense greatness in you. Something I have not felt since…" He's eyes narrowed. "I see, so that's it. You are a descendant of the youngest."

He had moved his hand and Kushina was dropped to the floor. Kurama closed his hands around his Chakra, but it did not go inside him like he had hoped. "I might have a need for you yet." With that said Kurama waved his hand and Kushina was sent once more into the wall. Kushina was knocked out cold, her body was in pain her healing factor was pushed to the limits and as she laid there she could barely here a laugh.

The next thing Kushina knew next was darkness.

Kurama looked down at Kushina; he had walked up to the bloodied young woman and had taken some of her blood. "Yes, I could use you." He ran his hand down her cheek. Getting up Kurama, alone with Kushina had vanished from the cave. Two seconds later Minato had arrived.

"Damn it." Minato yelled as she saw Kitsuna laying on the ground covered in blood from her wounds. He ran over to her and check for a pulse. She had one. Minato had feared the worst though. He looked around but could found Kushina. "No!" Minato started to panic. Kushina was gone that means that Kurama had taken her.

Kitsuna by now had started to wake up. Minato looked at her. Seeing the look in Minato's eyes she smiled and said. "It's not easy killing a goddess." She tells him. "We have to find my brother." Kitsuna said getting up. Minato closed his eyes and tried to link with Kushina. He found her; she was alive but just barely holding on.

Minato took hold of Kitsuna and the two them teleported to Kushina's location. Kurama had his back turned to them. "You're just in time to see the destruction of Konoha." Kurama said as he turned to look at them. At his feet was Kushina. See the look in Minato's eyes he could help but smile. "Oh you want your little wife?" He asked picking up Kushina limp formed.

"You can have her back." He said as he had dropped Kushina off the side of the cliff. "NO!" Minato yelled as he ran to try and save her. But Kurama spun around and had kicked Minato in the face. When Minato landed on the ground he had watch Kushina body hit the side of the cliff before it had hit the rocky bottom. "Oops, butter figures." Kurama had started laughing.

Minato couldn't move his heart was in a million pieces. He couldn't move as he just laid there watching the body of his dead fiancée. There he had felt something inside him and with a primal roar Minato got up and started attacking Kurama.

Kurama never saw the attack coming as he felt the kunai enter his side. Kurama blinked but didn't scream in pain. Truth was he didn't have time as Minato didn't waist anything or moves as he attacked Kurama fast and hard. With one final yell, Minato had shoved a Kunai into Kurama's chest. Then holding out his hand he had formed a ball of chakra.

Kurama fell to the ground, only to be picked up by an enrage Minato. "You kill her." Minato said in a cold voice. "Now I kill you." Kurama just laughed. "What's so funny you asshole?" Kurama didn't say anything he couldn't Minato has him by his throat. Letting go Minato looked at Kurama.

"You may have stopped me, but how do you plan to stop that?" Kurama said weakly. As much as he would love to stay and kill Minato, Kurama knew that he had to leave or die. Minato turned around, only to literally come face to face with a huge giant nine tails fox. Minato took a step back. "Kyubi destroy Konoha." Kurama ordered.

The fox made of chakra gave off a loud roar. "Slowly I want the people to suffer." Kurama couldn't get his chakra back into his body, which was because of a seal that was placed on him a long time ago by his adoptive mother. However he did learn that he could control his chakra, much like a master controlling a pet.

With a weak voice Kurama smiled and said. "Have fun now." And just like that he was gone. Minato watched as the fox had turned around and started to make its way to the Hidden Leaf village. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go." Kitsuna said. "I will try and stall it long enough for you to seal it." Minato nodded.

Minato had teleported back to the safe house. The reason he was so late was that he had his ninja to call a general evacuation of the village. He looked at his new born son. He did have much time. Shaking his head Minato couldn't just leave Naruto with nothing, so Minato quickly wrote his son a letter. Placing it in his coat Minato gently picked up the sleeping baby.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Outside of the village-

Kitsuna had changed her form to that of her fox form. Like the chakra of her brother's she too had nine tails, unlike her brother's though Kitsuna was a Snow Fox, small yes but fast, she wasn't very strong in either form, but she made up for it with skills and speed.

Kitsuna jumped on the back of the chakra fox and had bitten in hard cause the monster to howl in pain before trying to shake off the snow Fox. Kitsuna held on for as long as she could until she saw a giant toad jump on the back of Kyubi. **Long time no see Kitsuna.**__The toad said. Kitsuna nodded, she was unable to talk in her fox form, and it was one of the reasons why she loved her human form more.

Kyubi took this moment to stand back up and roar at the two. Kitsuna looked at Gamabuta. Then she looked back at Kyubi and growled. She then stood up on her hind legs and 'punched' the chakra fox in the face. Kitsuna growl and then moved forward and had grabbed the fox by the throat. **Minato, Now! **Gamabuta yelled out.

Minato had finished his hands signs and both Kyubi and Kitsuna were locked into place. _I'm Sorry Kitsuna._ Minato thought though the link. _Don't be baby._ Kitsuna said as she looked at Minato. A figure with light blue hair stood next to Minato. _ Hello Boton._ Kitsuna called out to the woman. Boton nodded and turned to Minato.

"You have called me yes?" She asked. Minato nodded. "I need to seal Kyubi into my son." Minato replied back. Boton looked to the new born. Her eyes widen. It couldn't be, but somehow she knew that the baby she saw was…."I see. Minato Namikaze, as you know there is a price that must be paid for calling me." Again Minato nodded.

"I offer myself for the sealing." Minato explained. Boton placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry for what I am about to do." Boton said. _Boton, I wish to be sealed into Naruto as well._ Kitsuna said. _ I can help him grow, plus I wish to give him a gift._ Boton looked at Kitsuna. She then gave the Fox goddess a small nod.

"Kitsuna your mother will not be happy that you were also sealed." The death goddess said. "I will not seal you but you will be in Naruto until his death." Kitsuna nodded. Boton raised her hand, not long after Kyubi was sealed into the baby. '"Make it quick." Boton said. Kitsuna had changed back into her human form.

"Naruto, you are a special child born on this day." Kitsuna said. 'I have failed to protect your parents, I will not fail you." Kitsuna leaned in and gave the baby a gentle kiss on the forehead. The baby started to glow a little before dying down. Minato looked at Kitsuna; she turned and hugged her adoptive son. "Thank you for everything mother." Minato said.

Boton placed a hand on Minato's shoulder. "It's time Minato." The fourth Hokage nodded and laid down next to his child, Kitsuna had vanished inside Naruto, keeping her brother's chakra in line. As soon as Minato's head hit the ground Boton took his soul. "Minato there is something that you should know." Boton said as the two vanished.

"Kushina is…." The two had vanished before anything else could be heard. The air was once again quiet. The baby that was still in Minato's dying body; slowly cooling was holding his new born baby, who became an orphan in the first few hours after his birth. That was how Hiruzen Sarutobi had found him. A few minutes later the body of Kushina was found.

"I'll go and talk to her." A white haired man had said. "If anything she can take the baby with her." Hiruzen nodded. "It would be for the best I guess." Hiruzen said. "After all she is his only living relative left. Have her come to the meeting Jiraiya. Things are going to get ugly, and soon."

To be continued….

So yeah that's the prologue rewrite, and as you can see I have changed a lot of things from the original and canon. With that said take a few minutes to read the ending notes. There's several this I want to say, so please read.

One: Kyubi and Kurama.

The Original was written before Kishimoto gave Kyubi a name. So I figured instead of just changing the name, why not does something different. As you saw though, Kurama can't harness his chakra like he wanted to. Be he can control it. What I did was this. Since writers like to write the Bijuu as living beings made of chakra I took that Idea to a different level.

Kurama's Chakra was forced from his body from his adoptive mother Inari, the goddess of foxes. This was because Kurama had a deep hatred for humans. So what better way to punish him then to remove his chakra and seal it? So as you can probably guess the rest, Madara found the seal containing Kyubi and the rest is history.

Kitsuna and Minato:  
>Okay so if you read the original then you know that I had made Minato, Tsunade's son. She placed him the orphanage as a way to protect him in case anyone wanted a Senju as a way to breed children. No one knows who his father is except for two. Tsunade of course and Hiruzen. Once word gets out that Naruto is Tsunade's grandson people will start guessing who the father is.<p>

Anyways, in the back story Kitsuna adopts Minato and starts raising him into the fine young man that he will become. Minato then learned who his mother is and well Kitsuna decided to let Tsunade take over. Minato being her son helps Tsunade get over Dan's death preventing her from leaving the village. Even though she left Minato back into Tsunade's care the two kept in touch every now and then and Minato had often called Kitsuna his second mother.

Kushina:  
>I'm sorry; I made my favorite red head into a wimp this time. Well to be far Kushina did give birth to her first son, and the seal sensed the weakness that it had. This caused Kushina great pain, not only during child birth but once Kurama was in reach, the chakra had reacted to its master.<p>

Kushina never stood a chance against Kurama. However does this mean that she's dead? Hehe you'll have to keep reading to find out. I did leave a clue though; now it's time solve the mystery.

Well that's pretty much it. You know what to do next. Hopefully after I'm done with this, I can get to writing the sequel that has been requested a lot. So thanks for reading. See you for chapter Two.

Kidan out.


End file.
